


于深雪处

by Ilsa625



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 最终幻想14乙女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa625/pseuds/Ilsa625
Summary: *艾默里克X光，BG向，R18*光战影精设定*人物属于FF14，OOC属于我*都接受的话请看文，希望我表达出了美丽万分之一的好





	于深雪处

**Author's Note:**

> *艾默里克X光，BG向，R18  
*光战影精设定  
*人物属于FF14，OOC属于我  
*都接受的话请看文，希望我表达出了美丽万分之一的好

当轻车熟路地被门口的守卫放行进入总骑士长室的时候，光的心里有些紧张，虽说事先已经寄了信说明了自己将要回到伊修加德的事情，但最终却是带着几分小心思提前了两天到达。光心里清楚虽然此刻已接近傍晚，但艾默里克一定仍端坐在骑士长室的办公桌后，或阅读着堆积如山的公事文书，或聆听着来自各方的消息或者报告。总之，光觉得她此刻不应该进去打扰，本来准备在门外等待艾默里克处理完一天的公事，走到门口时却被守卫半是劝说半是推送地放进了门。

光站在门里，心里叹了口气。艾欧泽亚的英雄与伊修加德的总骑士长之间的恋情早已不是秘密，只是因为聚少离多，所以每当光回到伊修加德的时候，艾默里克身边的人都会带着些好整以暇看热闹的心态，毕竟光之于艾默里克，甚至其他的所有人，都是白茫茫天地间的一抹亮色。

光轻手轻脚地走到里间的门口，守卫们十分默契地没有任何动作，犹豫了一会，光终于下决心敲了敲门，然后走了进去。

“进来，还有什么事没……”艾默里克以为是方才离去的汇报人员，手上草拟文件的笔未停，但当他抬起目光看向来人，一下子愣住了，手一抖，洒下了几滴墨汁，在纸上洇开了点点墨迹。

“总骑士长大人，辛苦了。”光的面上虽然平静，但心却跳得厉害，她不知道为何明明已经是恋人了，但每当久别重逢的时候，一向在外人看来英姿飒爽又冷静自持的自己却总会乱了阵脚。

“英雄…阁下…”艾默里克回应了光相对应的敬称，声音微微阻滞，透露出因惊讶而改变的音调。近日他听闻光要回来，经常熬夜处理公文，以求在那几日能腾出时间，而一向习惯按计划行事的艾默里克，遇到光突然提前归来的场景，有些措手不及。

朝思暮想的恋人，就这样如同天降般出现在了眼前。

光见艾默里克愣怔着，鼓起勇气一步步主动走过去，隔着宽阔的办公桌，俯下身，在精灵俊美的脸上轻轻落下羽毛般的一吻。温热的触感让艾默里克回过神来，他有些气恼自己的无措，但心里又立刻被光的一颦一笑占满，从而对着光，露出了长久以来第一个舒心的笑容。

“怎么来的这么早？我都还没来得及好好准备。”

“是我自作主张了，本来想在外面等你办公结束的，但守卫硬是把我推进来了，我是不是打扰到你了啊……”光解释着，心中浮起一丝愧疚。

艾默里克脑海中想象着光所说的场景，不由得轻笑出声：“没有打扰。”怎么会是打扰，他期盼都还来不及。

“是我很想早点见到你，我……很想你。”光低低地说着，平日里惯于打直球的她在现在这种情况下，却怎么也无法理直气壮。

她是艾欧泽亚的英雄，而他是伊修加德的总骑士长兼议长大人，彼此身上都有那么多的责任要担负，而她却仅仅因为自己的小心思就改变了计划。

殊不知艾默里克的心中早已暗潮涌动，他又何尝不是想她入骨，但却只能在难眠的夜里一遍遍地默念光的名字。他偶尔也会好奇她又游历到了何处，帮助了什么样的人，但他却从不打探光的行踪，他总相信她会回来。

而她也的确回来了，在伊修加德又一个飘雪的傍晚，带来了久违的气息，独特又迷人。

以至于艾默里克只是看着她，便觉得胸膛中有一团火苗，烧成了燎原之势。

他很想吻她。

欺身上前，他学着光方才的姿势，隔着办公桌去吻她，与那个浅尝辄止的吻不同，艾默里克伸出手扣上光的后脑，不容置疑地留住了她的双唇。

最开始只是轻轻地舔吻着唇瓣，得到光的回应之后便很快开始攻城略地，灵巧的舌顺着光打开的齿间滑入，攫取着光口中的气息，搅动着发出水声。而光从艾默里克的唇舌之间尝到了她所熟悉的糖浆的味道。直到两人的呼吸都急促起来，他们才恋恋不舍地分开，来不及交换的津液在分离时带出晶亮的银丝，无声地滴在那份可怜的、写了一半的、已经沾上了墨迹的文件上。

意识到了当下的场合，光的脸瞬间腾起了两朵红云，扭过头不好意思再看艾默里克，而后者低低笑了，将那份显然已经作废的文件团成一团丢入纸篓。

“我也很想你。”艾默里克走到光身前，轻柔地抚摸她的肩膀，动作间带上了十分的疼惜。同为精灵族，他们的身高恰好是完美的差距，不会多一分，也不会少一分，光只需要稍微抬头便能落入那双美丽无俦的眸子里，那双眼睛像是世界上最为精雕细琢的宝石，里面镶嵌着最深邃的星空，和最澄澈的海。

这双眼眸令无数人沉沦，却只容得下光一人。

空气中似乎还留着上一个吻的暧昧气息，而过近的距离更是打乱了两个人的心跳，光只觉得心里仿佛有一张鼓在擂，每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要更加靠近艾默里克，这几乎让她无法思考。

而他呢？他也怀着一样的心情么？光看着艾默里克越发幽深的眼神，忍不住想。

“要做么？”像是心有灵犀一样，艾默里克的声音打破了难耐的平静。

“可是工作……”光的脑海中还保留着最后一丝清明。

“本来也快要完成了，不用担心。况且，有你陪着我。”艾默里克唤了光的名字，压垮了最后一棵理智的稻草。于是，她再次主动将双唇送到恋人唇边，得偿所愿被温和地包裹住，她紧紧地抱着艾默里克的身体，急切地想要交换一点温度。

毕竟，无论是自己身上伊修加德制式的大衣，还是总骑士长大人穿着的轻甲，在此刻都显得格外厚重。

得到默许的艾默里克微微使力，将光稳稳托在自己怀中，走进燃着温暖壁炉的里间。他们之间的情事往往都是这样开始，严谨的总骑士长大人哪怕在这种时刻也十分照顾光的感受，向来是温柔地试探、认真地征询，等待着她的回应。

而今天的光，也让艾默里克格外惊喜。

她退开了两步，然后背过身，慢慢地褪下了身上的衣物。

先是除去鞋子，白净的裸足便陷在深色的地毯中，宛如绽放的莲。而后解下厚重的大衣，再慢慢悠悠地拉开内里软甲的带子，最后让贴身的丝质内衣裙轻轻滑落。

这一切都太过活色生香。艾默里克只觉得血液先是冲到了头顶，然后又汇聚到腿间那一处隐秘，向来冷静自持的他脑海中有一瞬的空白。

光却觉得还不够，她转过身，一丝不挂的胴体完完全全地显露在了艾默里克面前，她走近他，开始去解他身上制式繁复的衣装。

轻薄的甲片哗啦啦地堆到一边，里衣也被灵巧地褪下，光努力不去想在裤子滑落时他胯间的变化，带着几分恶趣味地抬起手揉了揉艾默里克本就稍显凌乱的黑发。

她着实喜欢看着眼前男子动情的样子，那双故作平静的眼眸里再也藏不住爱意和更深处的火焰，冷峻的面容也变得柔和起来，光经常见他沉思的模样、微笑的模样、严肃的模样，但只有这样的他，是很少见的，只有两人屈指可数的独处的夜，这个素来禁欲的男人脸上才会因她而燃起欲火。

而艾默里克的眼神也一刻都未从光的身上离开过，她的身体仍旧是他所熟悉的样子，有着摄人心魄的美丽。那是精灵族黑影之民的高挑白净，又因着长年奔波战斗而线条分明，充满了力量感。但她的身体又让他感到陌生，是因为上次还没有添上伤痕的部位又零星地多了几道浅浅的痕迹，虽说有光之加护的治愈力，但新伤旧伤重叠，难免会显露出来。

意识到了艾默里克的注视，光轻抚肋下新伤的一处，毫不在意似的，眼看就要开口讲述它的来历，嘴唇却被修长的手指覆住，下一刻，手指的主人俯下身，轻吻住了那处伤口。

突如其来的温暖湿润刺激着初愈的皮肤，让光不由得瑟缩了一下。与此同时，艾默里克的手掌按上光的后背，将她更近地拉向自己，也断绝了她想要逃离的念头。他的唇舌灵巧，先是轻轻地包裹住那处，再温柔地舔舐，久违的温度抚慰着柔嫩的肌肤，让光为之一颤。

艾默里克的心里半是心疼半是不甘，在他与光为数不多的重逢之时，他总能注意到她身上又添了新伤，他也很想在她身边保护她，但又想到自己的力量与光相比都显得太过弱小，如果是连她都无法抵御的伤害，就算是自己站在她身前，也只能是徒增麻烦吧？

想到这里，他的领地便从方才一直照顾的那处扩散开来，更加细心地抚慰光的身体，带着近乎虔诚的意味。这细小的安抚很快熨开了光紧绷的神经，但在放松下来之后，却让人觉得不足，艾默里克的舔吻像是温柔的折磨，让光觉得享受的同时又有些难耐。她扭了扭身子，企图避开他的攻城略地，但却不知不觉将自己送得更近了些，细碎的呻吟眼看就要溢出，光连忙掩住了嘴。

这个时候就喘出声的话，未免显得太心急了。光的心里如是想。

细心的艾默里克察觉了光的变化，停下动作，看向了光。

“别在这里……”因为艾默里克一直扶着她的背，所以光仍旧站在那里，但急促的呼吸显然暴露了她的情动。

此时此刻，光的那张与寻常女子不同的、可称得上英气的脸上露出了只在艾默里克面前显露过的神情。她双颊飞红，眼角眉梢都因情潮涌动而带上了难掩的媚意，晶亮的眼中似有水光，两片殷红的薄唇正抿得紧紧的，和方才宽衣时自如的模样判若两人。

艾默里克知她情动，而自己也不想再忍耐，便将光抱起，两人落在床榻上，转眼间，吻便如雨点般细细密密地从光的颈侧向下一路辗转，流连在挺翘雪峰上的红樱，先是以舌掠过一圈，再送入口中时轻时重地噬咬，另一侧也不忘用手照顾，两指夹住顶端，并不急切地蹭着，时而又轻轻拉扯，很快，他如愿地看到了光难耐地仰起脖颈，样子就像优雅的鹤。

当光发现艾默里克一边动作不停，一边用那双能溺死人的眼眸看着她的时候，她一如往常害羞地去捂他的眼睛，他也不躲，反而在她的掌中眨眼，睫毛如同小小的刷子，让光的手心和心里都痒痒的。

有感于恋人这只在床笫之间流露的孩子气，光不由得轻轻地笑出声来，没想到遭到了艾默里克的报复，对着早已湿漉漉的乳尖又舔又吸，手上也加重了力道，光来不及收声，轻笑终是化为一声娇柔绵长的呻吟。

似是受到了鼓励，艾默里克放过光柔软的双乳，吻上她扬起的下巴，手则顺着腹部一路向下，滑到幽深的密林之间，膝盖欺进她紧闭的双腿，手指轻探微微颤动的两片软肉，那里早已湖泽潮湿，无意识地开合着，像是一种邀请。他从善如流，将长指缓慢地压入，温暖的内壁争先恐后地吸附过来，似是推拒，又似接纳。

“不……不要……”察觉到了异物的入侵，光许久未经情事的身体本能地紧张起来，细腰绷得如同拉满的弓，手指紧紧掐着艾默里克撑在身侧的臂膀，将自己的心思传达给这世界上最细心温柔的恋人。

“别怕，看着我的眼睛。”果不其然，艾默里克柔声抚慰着，拉过一旁的软枕垫在光的腰下，手指也放缓了推进，耐心且温和地打着圈，直到感觉光的身体适应，才一鼓作气将手指推入。

缓慢轻柔的律动是打开身体的序章，艾默里克的手指会慢悠悠地抽到入口，再不容置疑地插入直到指根，勾起了光一声接着一声的娇吟，身下的进出也变得顺滑，随后他加入第二第三根手指，也在收到一瞬的抗拒之后进出自如。

艾默里克的手指修长有力，还带着平素练习剑术留下的薄茧，光想到此刻在自己身体里肆虐着带来快感的手和与自己并肩作战时挥动剑锋对敌的手来自于同一个人，她的心里升起了满足感，又带着几分莫名的羞意，身下不由得又夹紧了几分。艾默里克并没有错过这种变化，不断进攻花径中敏感的那一处，很快，光的下身急速抽搐了一阵，蜜液顺着结合的缝隙洒落下来。艾默里克带着几分不舍地抽出手指，毫不犹豫地将染在上面的蜜液仔仔细细舔了个干净。

“别……你别舔呀……”还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，就被这冲击力过强的画面硬生生拉了出来，光嘤咛一声，恨不得将自己埋进枕头里。而艾默里克却不给她这样的机会，无论是迷离的眼神，还是流连在指间的舌头，都性感得让她移不开眼。

艾默里克爱极了光高潮后的模样，平时潇洒干练的她在这时总会露出羞怯的样子，像一只亟待怜爱的幼兽，雪白的身子泛上蜜色，催促着他再次将这副身躯侵吞入腹。

“你的味道真美，我还想再要一点，可以么？”虽然是问句，但动作却是不容置疑的。他将头埋进光的腿间，伸出舌头，极富技巧地戳刺着花心，每一下都带出更多的蜜液。光被刺激得说不出话来，只能发出嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟，在艾默里克听来便如仙乐，于是他更加卖力地勾弄着那处。

很快，光再次湿的一塌糊涂，在她觉得自己很快又要释放的时候，温暖的唇舌却离开了。一瞬间空虚席卷了光的身心，她张大眼睛看着艾默里克，后者正直起身子抹掉沾在脸颊和卷发上的蜜液，胯间的巨物早已胀大到让光倒吸一口凉气的程度。

然而现在却不是退缩的时候。光知道艾默里克忍受得很辛苦，而自己也被突如其来的空虚折磨得发狂，此时此刻，她只想与他融为一体。

“我可以了，你进来呀……”不知不觉间，出口的是连光自己都未曾想过的直白邀请，艾默里克眼眸一暗，没有再犹豫，将柱身贴近花穴，头部陡一进入，便收获了妥帖的包裹，这感觉太过舒爽，他用尽所有理智才能让自己没有一贯到底，虽然知道此刻的光已经能够很好地接纳他，但他还是尽量温柔地进入。直至进到深处，两人同时发出了满足的喟叹。

艾默里克再也忍耐不住，将光纤细的腕扣住压过头顶，下身便横冲直撞起来。

突然变得狂野的攻势让光的眼神有一瞬的失焦，快感犹如潮水般袭来，艾默里克在床上向来是少言的行动派，而动作比言语更不会骗人，看着艾默里克染上情欲的脸庞，光比任何时候更能清晰地洞察他心中所想，她甚至觉得，这样的艾默里克，才是她所能触及的、真实的人。

此时的艾默里克正用全部身心挽留着光，似乎要将她死死钉在身下。他平日里极少说出不舍，只因为这两个字之于他、之于光，都太过于奢侈。他注定是要端坐在伊修加德森严的石制建筑中，为了自己的祖国鞠躬尽瘁。而她，也注定要离开，前往更为广阔的天地，将变革的浪潮推得更远，一如她当初踏上伊修加德的土地那般坚决。

既然如此，他又有什么资格开口要她留下？他不可、也不敢说，但他又多么希望能够自私地把她留在身旁。

而在光的心里又何尝不是如此？在外奔波、为理想而贡献一切的她，也会无数次地梦回这片土地，看到远山处艾默里克的身影，犹如利剑一般劈开白茫茫的雾色，走到她面前，成为仅她一人能触碰的神明。

“艾……艾默里克……”光唤着艾默里克的名字，眼角流下泪来。

“是我弄痛你了么？”艾默里克知道自己今天做的有些过了，他有些愧疚，自己对光的爱怜，本不应该被任何情绪所影响。

“没有……我……很开心，能和艾默里克一起……”光微笑着，梨花带雨的样子显得格外艳丽“我有时也会自私地想……要是只成为艾默里克一个人的光……那该有多好……”

艾默里克先是有一瞬的愣怔，然后他笑了，是光最喜欢的温柔的样子，下身却冲刺得更加用力，顶得光承受不住，连连求饶。

既然与相爱的人心意相通，那自己，已经没有任何额外的奢望了。

“啊……不行，太深了……啊……艾默里克……不要了……艾默里克……”光的娇喘夹杂着短促的尖叫，殊不知这对于艾默里克是最好的催情剂，在两人快要攀上顶峰的时候，艾默里克紧紧地抱住了光，仿佛要把她揉进骨血一般用力。

“你不知道我已经有多么满足……”艾默里克在光耳边，低低地说，“因为此刻，你是属于我的。”

下一刻，白光在两人的脑海里炸开，亦是伊修加德千年不化的风雪之色。

许是做得比往常都要激烈，这一次的余韵来的更加绵长，等到光回过神来，艾默里克早已细心地拿着温热的帕子，为她清理私处的狼藉。光也已经没有力气说自己来一类的话，便安然地躺在那里，任由艾默里克的手指带着帕子轻轻划动，驱走身上粘腻的感觉。

少顷，艾默里克重新躺回了光的身边，见她还醒着，便伸出臂膀拥住了她。

“真希望能永远停留在这一刻。”他说。

“这可不像是总骑士长大人会说的话呢。”

“那就把它当做艾默里克·德·博雷尔会说的话吧。”

光笑了，更深地缩进了艾默里克的怀抱，而彼此身上的温度，终于在此刻再无差别。

窗外的雪仍在下着，一如伊修加德无数个寂静的夜晚。


End file.
